


quake my foundation

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Flirting, Brief Kyouhaba, Getting Together, Grinding, HQ Rarepair Exchange, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Names, Pining, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimi might not be interested in soul mates, but Yuutarou is. He chalks it up to the sense of romance that Kunimi <i>obviously</i> lacks.</p><p>He probably wouldn't care so much that his best friend doesn't care about the whole concept if he wasn't still wishing that Kunimi belonged to him in that way. That's been true since they were children—and for every romantic tale, he's heard about how important and precious soul mates are, he pictures Kunimi.</p><p>It's stupid, and by seventeen, he should have grown out of daydreaming about his best friend already. Soul mates don't change just because you want them to because the person you think you want to spend your life with isn't the one the universe picked out for you.</p><p>The thought on its own makes Yuutarou's heart sting in his chest—he tries not to think about it too much. He tries not to wonder who his soul mate could actually be, how anyone could match him better than Kunimi does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quake my foundation

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for [Myssie](http://marisdraws.tumblr.com/) for the HQ Rarepair Exchange! It was really hard for me to come up with something not angst, but I hope you enjoy!!

Lately, it seems like Kunimi is _always_ tired. 

Which, maybe shouldn't be such a surprise, since Yuutarou is used to having a best friend that can sleep basically anywhere (though, Yuutarou's shoulder seems to be his favorite spot). And really, it's not that he _minds_ having Kunimi leaning on him or laying his head in Yuutarou's lap curled up like a contented cat. 

It's more that he _doesn't_ mind it that worries him. Kunimi's head pillowed on his thigh should feel more like a burden, more annoying, or frustrating maybe that he doesn't just get enough sleep at night. But really, looking down at him, he just wants to pet Kunimi's head, or tuck hair behind his ears to look at the delicate slope of his nose, the way his lips part around each breath, to admire the sharp angles of his cheeks.

Kunimi is pretty. And he's _warm_ , like a space heater in Yuutarou's lap. So no, he doesn't mind. He's not even sure how asleep Kunimi really is, and their lunch hour is almost over and he tries to make sure Kunimi, at least, eats _something_ before they go back to class.

Yahaba is staring at them though Yuutarou isn't sure why; it's not like Kunimi doesn't do this constantly. There's a slight frown on his face, and he slumps over slightly further. “How can he just fall asleep when it's this cold out?”

“It's not that cold, is it?” Watari, sitting next to him, blinks. Despite being on the roof in the middle of fall, Yuutarou has to agree. He's not even wearing his jersey, unlike Yahaba who has his wrapped around him and zipped up all the way. Yahaba huffs put out by their disagreement.

“I'm freezing,” like he hasn't made that obvious yet. There's a noticeably empty spot on his right side, but Yuutarou is smart enough to know better than to stare at it suggestively. Yahaba isn't above pelting him with a volleyball for the suggestion that their currently missing ace might have something to do with the chill.

It's become pretty obvious in the last several months that Yahaba and Kyoutani belong to one another, even if they haven't realized it on their own yet. It's like games that Kunimi and Yuutarou used to play as children—hot and cold. The closer your soul mate is the warmer you are, the more vibrant the world seems. According to his parents, the effect gets stronger the better you get to know them. It's a special connection; something that bleeds into your entire life. 

The start of it is subtle, though, which is possibly why Yahaba hasn't realized it for himself yet.

Or he's being willingly obtuse, Yuutarou isn't sure.

Kunimi's eyes peek open, a little smirk on his face, not yet bothering to sit up all the way. “Kyoutani-kun is busy today?”

“He got talked into tutoring one of the first-years in Literature,” Watari chuckles, taking another bite of his rice. There's a twinkle in his eyes that tells Yuutarou he's very much in on the joke, especially when Yahaba doesn't really give the question much thought at all, picking at his food with a frustrated frown on his face.

Yuutarou sets the rest of his lunch in front of Kunimi, both eyebrows raised. Kunimi sighs as if eating is some great task that Yuutarou is forcing him into, before sitting up and pulling it into his own lap with a little hum. “You're finished? There's a lot left.”

“I packed extra,” he shrugs and decides not to mention it's because he knows Kunimi likes when his mom makes him fried rice more than other things, even if he never actually _asks_. 

 

On the way back to class, Yuutarou bumps his shoulder against Kunimi's with a little grin on his face. “How long do you think it'll take Yahaba-san to figure it out?”

“Two more weeks, at least. He won't do anything about it, though,” Kunimi looks a little distracted, stopping outside of Yuutarou's class, the twitch of a smile at the corners of his mouth. “They'll both be stupid about it.”

“It's lucky, isn't it?” Yuutarou sighs, shoulders slumping. “Being on the same team and all. It makes it easier.”

People like Iwaizumi and Oikawa are even luckier, Yuutarou thinks because they knew by the time they hit their last year of middle school, and even before they figured it out, they were together. Kunimi's mouth settles back into a frown and he gives a brief shake of his head. “I guess.”

Kunimi isn't interested in soul mates. They don't talk about it much.

Kindaichi pulls on his blazer when he sits after Kunimi leaves for his own class down the hall. The classroom is draftier than the one the two of them were in last year.

* * * 

Kunimi might not be interested in soul mates, but Yuutarou is. He chalks it up to the sense of romance that Kunimi _obviously_ lacks.

He probably wouldn't care so much that his best friend doesn't care about the whole concept if he wasn't still wishing that Kunimi belonged to him in that way. That's been true since they were children—and for every romantic tale, he's heard about how important and precious soul mates are, he pictures Kunimi.

It's stupid, and by seventeen, he should have grown out of daydreaming about his best friend already. Soul mates don't change just because you want them to because the person you think you want to spend your life with isn't the one the universe picked out for you.

The thought on its own makes Yuutarou's heart sting in his chest—he tries not to think about it too much. He tries not to wonder who his soul mate could actually be, how anyone could match him better than Kunimi does.

* * * 

“This game isn't very difficult,” it's not a complaint, exactly, not coming from Kunimi. He rarely likes things that _are_ difficult. And, he's still playing rather than trying to take a nap while Yuutarou plays, so something must have him interested enough to keep going.

“I think we over-leveled for this area,” Yuutarou shrugs, more focused on the screen. His warrior on screen isn't even struggling to clear the wave of enemies, making plenty of room for Kunimi's archer to pick up treasure for them. Kunimi hums softly in return, stretched out on Yuutarou's bed, a pillow tucked under his chin and his hands out in front of him.

He nests himself further into the blankets, and Yuutarou can practically sense him getting sleepy. He looks over his shoulder with a frown, shaking his head quickly. “No napping in my bed.”

“Your bed is comfortable,” he shoots back, a little grin on his face. He has his hair tucked behind his ears and Yuutarou has to look away so he doesn't start blushing at the full view of Kunimi's face. “You could nap with me.”

Yuutarou rolls his eyes, shifting on the cushion that he has to himself, shaking his head. “We can stop playing if you wanna. I was gonna go for a run.”

“It's Monday—if you don't rest then Yahaba-san will yell at you tomorrow,” Kunimi huffs, pausing the game. Strictly speaking, he's not _wrong_ , but Yuutarou hardly doubts a jog around the block is going to get him in much trouble. “I'm serious, come take a nap with me.”

There's no way that Yuutarou's ears aren't bright red, but with the risk of being ratted out (he knows Kunimi will if he goes for a run now), he complies. He takes both controllers and sets them on the dresser next to the television before awkwardly stretching out on the very edge of the bed so he isn't in Kunimi's space, grabbing another pillow for himself.

Kunimi gives him a dead-eyed look that makes it obvious Yuutarou somehow did the wrong thing. He rolls to the side, gripping the front of Yuutarou's shirt and tugging him until they're sharing the same space on the bed, barely a foot from each other. Not quite touching, but sharing warmth.

How is he supposed to fall asleep with his heart pounding like this? It's not like they usually share a bed. There's still afternoon sunlight filtering through the window and falling in uneven streams across the bed, filtering golden over the side of Kunimi's face.

“Um,” Yuutarou coughs, finding himself staring. Kunimi raises an eyebrow at his awkwardness before closing his eyes with a soft laugh.

“Did you forget how to sleep, Kindaichi?” He teases, his voice already soft. Yuutarou's stomach tightens at the sound of it, and he finds himself stuck staring at Kunimi's face as he drifts off to sleep, easy as ever, lit warm and gold by the sun, shadows clinging to his back.

Again and again, he wonders, how anyone is supposed to feel more perfect for him than this moment already does.

* * * 

It's miserable, and rainy, and _cold_ , and Kunimi is sick. All in all, nothing about Yuutarou's day is going right.

Kunimi, despite his lazy attitude, doesn't miss much school, and without him there Yuutarou is bored all day. He joins Yahaba, Watari, and Kyoutani in the third-years hallway for lunch and he knows that Kunimi not being with him is a notable absence. He brings his blazer with him rather than leaving it hanging over the back of the chair because there's a chill in the air that he can't quite seem to shake.

He's got Kunimi's assignments in his bag already though he knows his notes aren't nearly as detailed as his best friend's. A girl from Kunimi's class dropped everything off to him since the two of them live next door to each other in the same apartment complex.

A trick of luck, Yuutarou figures, that gave him his best friend for nearly as long as he can remember. It gives him a good excuse to check in on Kunimi, too, though he doubts he'll have minded a day spent at home sleeping.

Yahaba gives him an appraising look when he walks in, followed by a pointed glance just past him to where Kunimi should be but isn't. Yuutarou shrugs, taking his seat with a heavy sigh, unwrapping his lunch. “He called in sick.”

“He did say his stomach was bothering him yesterday,” Yahaba frowns, fingers drumming on the top of the table. Kyoutani watches them for a moment before rolling his eyes and covering Yahaba's hand with his own, making him stop. Yahaba flushes red, and Kyoutani doesn't move his hand, continuing to eat.

Well, that's a development. Watari doesn't look stunned like Yuutarou feels, so this probably isn't the first little touch between them that he's seen. It's only an extra lingering moment before they both balk and pull away from each other. It's comical, and later, before practice, Yuutarou sends Kunimi a text about it, tossing his phone in his bag before he has the chance to actually check and see if he gets a response.

 

He taps his knuckles against Kunimi's door later, damp from the downpour outside, with his hair damp and drooping around his temples. He rakes his fingers through in it in an attempt to get it to stand up again but only succeeds in getting the gel on his hands that he has to wipe off on his pants.

Kunimi opens the door with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a frown stuck to his face. He _looks_ sick; with the tip of his nose bright red and the rest of his face pale. His eyes droop further than usual, not bored but _tired_. Yuutarou makes a sympathetic sound in the back of his throat. "You look like shit."

"You look wilted," Kunimi shoots back, apparently not too sick to fight back. It makes Yuutarou smile and he digs in his bag for the folder of assignments, ducking in and toeing his shoes off when Kunimi opens the door further.

He seems surprisingly relaxed for someone who hates being sick, but Yuutarou is glad for that. Whiny Kunimi is much harder to deal with, and he's used to Kunimi settling close to him and leaning against his side even when there's plenty of space for him to sit elsewhere. It's normal, and the gentle pressure of Kunimi against his side is warm and comforting while they try to go over his notes.

Their work still gets done, so it's not all bad, even if Kunimi spends the whole time laughing at his notes.

It doesn't matter. Yuutarou likes hearing him laugh.

* * * 

And constantly, Yuutarou finds himself staring at Kunimi, even when he shouldn't. Always, stuck in his head how he _wishes_ the two of them could belong to each other.

They _dont_ though, and he can't change that.

* * * 

"You know," Kunimi's voice is as calm as ever, bored even, and Yuutarou looks up at him with both eyebrows slightly raised. It's their usual Monday routine; video games in Yuutarou's room while his parents are at work. "I've been flirting with you for months. You're really oblivious."

While Yuutarou is busy catching fire over the comment, Kunimi knocks his fighter out of the arena and the sound of his victory blares loudly out of the TV.

"W- what?" His voice cracks but that's by far _not_ the most embarrassing thing about this moment. How is he supposed to know if Kunimi is flirting with him? It's not like he spends his time batting his eyelashes and admiring Yuutarou's muscles. 

Maybe he's more clingy than usual, but their friendship feels the same as it's always been to him. Kunimi nods, shrugging his shoulders, but Yuutarou can see the nervous jump of his eyes, the way he's still clinging to his controller, the strength of his grip leaving his knuckles pale.

"Since I realized," how is he managing to keep his voice so steady? Yuutarou feels like he's about to puke out his own heart. "I figured you'd catch on quicker."

"R- realized what?" He blinks, mouth gaping a little like a drowning man. Clearly he's missing something, and Kunimi takes a deep breath and it shakes on the way out.

"We're soul mates." And it sounds so simple in his voice and Yuutarou nearly keels over on the spot. He shakes his head though he doesn't know why he's trying to deny something that he's spent years wishing for.

Maybe they both were.

Kunimi is still staring at him, waiting for some kind of answer, something that Yuutarou doesn't have. He sighs, shaking his head. "You don't believe me."

"I- I don't know?" He asks, curling his hands into fists in his lap. He's trying to think of any of the tests he's seen in magazines, but Kunimi is quicker than he is

" _Yuutarou_ ," the use of his name makes Yuutarou's breath catch in his throat because it feels like he's just caught fire under his skin, sharp and sudden. It's not just Kunimi saying his name, it's not that simple. He says it like it means _everything_ , like the knowledge of it, is a treasure, the weight of the syllables in his mouth seem precious.

And that? That isn't a feeling made out of wishes.

There's really only one thought rattling in his head that Yuutarou can latch on to, and he's still turned toward the bed to stare up at Kunimi, huddled further into the blankets than usual, lip caught between his teeth. “A- Akira.”

He tries to say it the same way, to put his whole heart into shaping the single word. His voice shakes with it, and if it weren't for the stunned look on Kunimi's face, he'd be sure he did the whole thing wrong. Kunimi leans forward, nearly pitching himself off the bed and grabbing Yuutarou's shoulders for support, their faces hovering close together. He's _blushing_ , which Yuutarou is sure he's never seen Kunimi do before, eyes wide. “Say it again”

“ _Akira_ ,” it ghosts past his lips this time, light and soft, and he's barely finished speaking when Kunimi leans forward and nearly smashes their lips together. Yuutarou makes a sound, surprised, but tilts his head to actually kiss him, moving when Kunimi tugs his shoulders to pull him off of sitting on the carpet and drags him onto the bed instead.

The movement makes it impossible to hold onto a single kiss, and they wind up with a dozen smaller ones instead until Yuutarou has his palms on either side of Kunimi's head pressing into the sheets. Kunimi stares up at him, hair ruffled into his face and breathing out with a shudder with his lips twitching toward a grin. “Believe me now?”

Yuutarou laughs, nodding his head and grinning in return when Kunimi's fingers dig into his hair to pull him into another kiss. Deeper this time, and when Kunimi's tongue slides over his lower lip Yuutarou makes a sound that borders on embarrassing. It makes Kunimi's fingers tighten in his hair, licking into his mouth when it opens, Yuutarou strokes the hair back from his face, panting when they break apart again.

He ducks his head, planting smaller kisses along the side of Kunimi's neck, feeling his breath hitch at the touch. His teeth dig against the skin, not hard but enough to be felt, and it makes Kunimi _whine_ , twitching against the bed. Curious, Yuutarou repeats it in a spot a few centimeters away, with a little more pressure, wondering what Kunimi would look like with bruises littered over his pale skin if he'd like it too. It makes their hips bump together when Kunimi writhes his again, clumsy and purposeless, but Yuutarou freezes.

Somehow, even when he's panting against Kunimi's throat, it's a surprise that his best friend is just as hard as he is. He's trying to pretend he didn't notice, not sure if he was supposed to or not. He nips at the side of his neck again, nerves battling with the heat in his stomach and Kunimi's hips lift upward, this time with more intent, pushing himself up against Yuutarou's. 

The air leaves his lungs in a single huff, coming out as a groan against Yuutarou's shoulder. There's a merciless twist of arousal in his stomach and he can't stop his hips from rolling downward in return, listening to the broken whine that flutters from the back of Kunimi's throat, hand untangling from the sheets to curve around the edge of his hip instead. It holds the both of them steady enough that they manage to find a rhythm, slightly jerky and uneven. Kunimi's legs bend, knees pressing at either side of Yuutarou's waist like he's trying to grip him there, the muscles of his neck standing out further when his jaw clenches.

“Y- Yuutarou—” Yuutarou hopes he never gets used to the way that makes him feel; like a bubble of warmth is bursting in his stomach and spreading through his body, like he's glowing, like Kunimi uses the name to speak to part of his soul. He closes his eyes, groaning at the hollow of Kunimi's throat, and Kunimi pushes his hips up again, breath shaking. “M- more.”

He nods in response, lifting his head to kiss Kunimi again, fingers unsteady when they slide over the button of his slacks, thumbing them open nervously. Kunimi sighs a pleased sound and Yuutarou continues, sliding the zipper down and cupping his hand around Kunimi through his boxers, feeling the wet spot in them with his thumb. Kunimi shudders, they both do, and Yuutarou suddenly finds he wants a million things from him, with him, hand sliding into his boxers and stroking him slowly.

Kunimi's head flies back against the pillow with a gasp, back bowing at an angle that looks almost painful. His hand flails outward, catching around Yuutarou's wrist, panting out sharp, shallow breaths. There's a flinch in his chest, like stopping Yuutarou is physically painful, and he pushes his eyes open enough to stare up at Yuutarou, hand sliding down his back until it catches at Yuutarou's hip, frowning just slightly. “You too.”

Yuutarou stares blankly at him, not because he doesn't _understand_ what Kunimi is asking him for, but because the mere suggestion leaves his mind buzzing with static. Empty. Kunimi huffs a frustrated breath at him for it, jerking his slacks open with impatient fingers and rolling his eyes. He's glad, though, for the impatience with which Kunimi shoves his slacks around his thighs, reeling him into another kiss. His hand stretches to wrap around both of them, lining their cocks together and sliding his thumb through the slick precome gathered at the head of Yuutarou's. He opens his mouth to gasp and finds Kunimi's teeth digging into his lower lip, tugging.

His hand wraps around Kunimi's, squeezing and following each stroke, each eager jerk of his hips, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning their foreheads together when his thoughts fracture too far apart to focus on kissing him properly, panting the syllables of Kunimi's name out in a confused, broken pattern, registering the way it makes Kunimi gasp each time. It feels like a tingle of electricity on Yuutarou's tongue, and he's grinning even with his jaw hanging slightly slack.

Under him, Kunimi grips at the blanket and whimpers, head tilting back once more, and Yuutarou finds himself blinking his eyes all the way open just to _marvel_ at the face Kunimi makes while coming entirely undone, coming a sticky mess over his stomach, pink settled high in his cheeks and his mouth open around the repeated mumble of _Yuutarou Yuutarou Yuutarou_ that sends him over the edge as well with heat burning through every inch of his body.

He leans his head into Kunimi's shoulder again as the twitching aftershocks leave the both of them, trying to flop most of his weight to the side rather than directly onto Kunimi. His arms wrap around him instead, eyes closed, enjoying the full, comfortable feeling that settles in the middle of his chest.

Kunimi makes a soft, mumbling sound, and Yuutarou laughs because he's probably _already_ asleep and because there _isn't_ a moment with anyone that could be more perfect.


End file.
